In the application of establishing electrical connection using a contact, several types of contacts are known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,875 discloses a contact for an electrical connector, which contact comprising a soldering part to be soldered to a circuit board or an electrical device, a pair of side wall parts rising from a portion of the soldering part, and a spring arm extending from another portion of the soldering part and then bending towards the side wall parts. A bent part of the spring arm is continued by a contact protruding part configured to electrically contact with a corresponding contact of a matching electrical device. The bent part is elastically pushed down and held in a preload state by a pair of preload application parts which are bent inwardly from the side wall parts respectively. The preload application parts of this contact are formed by inwardly bending corresponding parts of the side wall parts, which results in a complex manufacturing process. Further, the whole soldering part extends horizontally, and the spring arm is formed as extending from the soldering part upwardly and then bending back horizontally. In this way, the vertical extending part and the horizontal bending part of the spring arm in combination with the soldering part form a frame having a generally rectangular shape. Such a frame is not an ideal structure because, when the contact protruding part is pushed down by the matching electrical device, the soldering part is subjected to a torque which tends to lift a front end of the soldering part up from the electrical device on which the contact is welded. Thus, after a certain time of using, the welding condition of the contact may be deteriorated.